


A Comet Void of Stars

by GhostieWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: An almost overbearing positivity has always been one of Kaito's best features - his determination towards reaching his goal never fading. But what if fate has other plans? What then?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Comet Void of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was my entry for the 1002 Words Challenge over on the Danganronpa Amino. The word I was given to use in my title was 'comet' - so I naturally wanted to make a story revolving around the best space boy around. I hope you enjoy reading - I'd love to hear your thoughts afterward! Thank you!

Lilac eyes gazed disappointedly up at a dreadfully gray sky. A snowy Christmas Eve might be considered beautiful to some, but from Kaito’s point of view, the clouds above were obstructing a far more amazing sight.

He let out a sigh, a visible puff of breath leaving him as a frigid breeze sent a chill through his core. His half-worn coat wasn’t doing the best job at keeping him warm in weather like this, even if he had worn a sweater beneath it.

Sounds of laughter drifted over from the home he had found a moment to escape from. Kaito wasn’t normally one to take a break from a party, but he needed air.

The foggy sensation clouding his mind felt lighter outside, though he wished he could see the stars blanketing the universe above him.

_ 'Gotta rub it in...’ _

He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt something no heavier than a balled-up sock hit his shoulder. Kaito spun around with annoyance on his face, expecting Ouma to be standing there with a devilish grin and more ammunition in hand.

“Sorry – had to,” A much more welcome voice spoke, his green-haired friend holding his hands up in surrender with a gentle smile on his face. From the looks of the disturbed snow on the lawn, Rantaro had scooped together a weak snowball – making it clear he had only playfully tried to get Momota's attention.

Kaito relaxed, dropping the irritation from his face. “Eh, I’ll forgive you this time,” he replied with a faint grin, “Next time, though, you better watch out!”

Amami laughed as he walked closer to stand beside Kaito. “You’re not usually one to be away from the group,” he pointed out. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, of course!” Kaito replied emphatically, with enough energy to dispel any worry from his friend’s mind. “Figured I’d duck out before Ouma’s hot cocoa-induced sugar high makes him any more unbearable.”

_ “Ah.” _

Rantaro understood that excuse alone – making this the only time Kaito would ever be thankful for Kokichi’s irritating personality.

Amami smiled before patting his back, “You’ve come a long way, Kaito. Much more understanding than the year you two fought over 'Jingle Bells’ during trivia.”

"He couldn’t just let me say it was the first song played in space. He had to ruin it by saying it didn’t count 'cause it wasn’t a Christmas song, or whatever the hell he argued-“ Kaito rambled before pausing when he noticed his friend raising an eyebrow with a small smile. “Aw, whatever…doesn’t matter anymore. What're you doing out here?"

Rantaro chuckled before replying, "Heading home to make sure my sisters are behaving. Santa's expected to stop by, after all."

"Oh, right, you've still got kids in the family," he mused.

"Just barely...Reia's reaching that age when doubt's creeping in, thanks to the other kids at school. With any luck, we'll have one more 'magical' Christmas at the Amami household," he said with a smile and shrug.

"Enjoy it, man," Kaito said, clapping his shoulder. "I'll see ya arou-" a cough interrupted his words, shaking Momota’s frame as he turned away from the other. "Ugh..."

Concern crossed Amami's features, "Are you sure you’re okay?"

Kaito let out a small laugh once he recovered, looking over his shoulder at his friend to give him a thumbs up. "Hah! Yeah, yeah...probably been out in the cold too long."

"Might be the big brother in me, but you really _should_ wear your coat normally in weather like this," Rantaro replied, before checking his phone after a notification chimed. "Ah, I've gotta get going. Merry Christmas!" He waved before heading off.

With Amami gone, Kaito turned away to examine the crook of his arm he had coughed into – the sight making his chest tighten.

"Shit..."

**"Woooow, you fooled my beloved Amami-chan~! You're _almost_ as good a liar as _me!"_**

Kaito moved his right arm into his sleeve as he turned towards the source of the incredibly _un_ welcome voice. Sure enough, a grinning gremlin was leaning against the porch railing.

"The hell're you saying?" Kaito asked, before regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Ouma would definitely take that as an invitation to keep pestering him. "Nevermind," he corrected as he walked back to the front door, hoping to avoid the impending situation before it even occurred.

Kokichi had other plans, though. He quickly intercepted Kaito, effectively blocking his path to the door unless he physically moved him out of the way.

Momota's eyes bore down into Ouma's, the mischievous troublemaker keeping his eyes on Kaito's for an uncomfortable amount of time before drifting them over his person.

"...I get it now!” Kokichi exclaimed, a small sigh escaping him as he leaned back and shook his head. "How disappointing..."

Kaito stiffened up at how nonchalantly Kokichi said such a thing. "You don't 'get' anything," he retorted as he tried to push Ouma aside to continue into the house.

It may have worked – if Kokichi hadn't grabbed hold of his arm.

**"Hey! Let go of me, you little-!"**

It happened so fast. With how hazy Kaito's mind had gotten, he didn't have time to react when Ouma swiftly spun himself around - effectively removing the sleeve he had placed on moments before.

Kokichi held onto one half of Kaito’s coat, his other hand gripping the sleeve of the sweater Momota had worn for the party.

And there, in the crook of his elbow, was a phlegmy, blood-tinged stain.

When Kaito’s mind caught up to what had happened, he harshly yanked his arm away from the other. “It’s too damn cold for your clowning around,” he spat, trying to act like nothing had happened as he placed his arm back into the sleeve and stepped inside.

But deep down Kaito knew Kokichi had seen it, which terrified him.

The truth he didn't want to acknowledge...

That he was a comet destined to burn up, instead of the luminary he aspired to be.


End file.
